The Mysterious Girl From The Land of Water
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Lee have been asigned a mission to bring a famous heir back to Kohona. They find her in a small town in the land of water. This girl seems to be more than meets the eye when she challenges Naruto to a fight.


The Mysterious Girl from the Land of Water

It was a hot summer day in the land of fire. Three young ninja sat around a campfire pit in the middle of a clearing. Two boys and a girl. The oldest of the boys wore a forest green jumpsuit with white pinstripes. His arms and legs were wrapped in tape, probably from intense training and his thick black hair blew in the wind. The girl sat in between the boys. She was fairly tall but small in stature. Her soft pink hair had a unique sheen to it and her green eyes reflected off of her red top and white shorts. The youngest of the boys looked a bit naive and wore a cunning smile. His blue eyes and messy blonde hair were prominate features upon his handsome face. He wore orange and black pants and jacket that looked a bit worn. They were the best and brightest of the Hidden Leaf ninja. Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why did grandma send us on this mission anyway? I mean this girl isn't that big of a deal to her right?" asked Naruto laying back on the grass. "Oh, no." said Sakura sarcastically. "She's just the only heir to the Avalon clan." "Yes, we must find and return Terra to the Village Hidden in the Leaves or else her clan could collapse." Said Lee. "Alright, fine. I'll find the brat." Said Naruto looking at the picture of the girl given to him by lady Tsunade. The girl in the photo looked to be 12 years old with black hair and dark blue eyes. "We should all split up. Sakura, take the area north of here, Naruto, you take the river, and I'll patrol the area west of here. Meet back here in one hour." Said Lee looking at his watch. The three ninja ran in different directions. Naruto walked a path that led to a river. He followed it for quite some time, and soon found himself tired. He knelt by the edge of the water to drink and then saw a reflection in the water. He gazed hard at the image and found it belonged to a tall, beautiful girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Who are you?" asked Naruto as he stood. "Who am I? You're the one that's ignorant to the lands." Said the girl looking at his headband. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here on orders from the Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm looking for a girl, about 12 years old." Said Naruto handing the girl the picture he was carrying. "So, you're looking for her?" asked the girl. "So, you know her?" asked Naruto in excitement. "I might." Said the girl and she started to walk off. "Hey, wait!" Shouted Naruto as he ran after her. Just as he was about to reach her, she disappeared.

"What the…?" said Naruto in shock. He looked everywhere in the surrounding areas for the girl whom he had just met, but with no luck, he headed back to the campsite. As he came into the clearing, he saw that he was the only one. He sat down against the tent. Then a voice from above him said, "Looking for me?" Naruto jumped to his feet and saw the girl whom he had just met standing ontop of the tent. "Who are you? And how did you find me?" demanded Naruto. "You're one of the famous hidden leaf ninja I've heard so much about. Your team mates are Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee, correct?" asked the girl. "How do you know that?" asked Naruto. "I have my sources. Did you really come all this way just to find that girl in the picture?" asked the girl. "Yes, it's a mission from Lady Tsunade." Said Naruto. "The new hokage, I presume." Said the girl. "Yeah, and you're interfering with ninja orders." Said Naruto. "No, I'm not. The ninja law states that interfering with ninja orders falls under the category of tampering with evidence, kidnapping of officials, threats of any sort, false information, trickery or bribes" said the girl. "Wow, she's good." Said Naruto to himself. "Hey Naruto!" shouted a voice from across the area. Naruto turned to see Lee and Sakura returning from their search. When he turned around to see if the girl was still atop of the tent, she was gone again. "Who were you talking to?" asked Sakura as she looked around the campsite for other persons. "I met this girl at the river who seemed to know who we're looking for." Said Naruto. "No kidding?" asked Lee. "Where is she now?" asked Sakura. "I don't know. She was here a minute ago, but when you two showed up, she vanished." Said Naruto. "Oh, really." Said Sakura doughtfully. "I'm telling you the truth. She just vanished." Said Naruto. Little did Naruto or the others know, the girl was watching them from the treetops just a few feet above. "So, father wants me to come home." Said the girl. A few hours later, Naruto, Sakura and Lee walked into a nearby town. The sign outside the village read, 'Laogai Village'. It was a small, discreet town with friendly locals. The ninja then wandered into a tavern on the edge of the town.

They sat down at the bar and a middle aged woman approached them. She stopped in front of Lee and said, "What can I get you handsome?" "Some information. Do you know this girl?" asked Lee handing her the picture of the girl. "Oh, you mean Terra. Didn't hardly recognize her, she had to be 12 when that was taken." Said the woman. "What do you mean, she had to be 12?" asked Sakura. "She's 17 now. That's the age she was when she came here. She lives just a few blocks away from here with a young water ninja couple." Said the woman. As they got up to leave, the woman then called out to them, "You better watch yourselves, she's a very dangerous person to mess with." "Is she really that dangerous?" asked Lee. "Oh, yes. The last person to face her in battle was old man Ding. He accused her of trespassing on his vegetable garden and she threw him for a loop. Amazingly, she knows an array of water and fire jutzu. I think she comes from a different land than the land of water." Said the woman as she walked away.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee walked a few blocks down the path and they came to a small cottage. A young woman was working in the garden in the front of the house. She looked to be about 27 with dark brown hair and copper colored skin. Her dark blue eyes were like sapphires among onyx. The ninja entered through the gates of the house and approached the woman. She looked up in surprise and said, "Can I help you?" "We are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we are on a search and return mission. We are looking for a young girl, named Terra Avalon, heir to the Avalon clan." Said Lee. "You just missed her. I sent her into town to fetch some herbs for my garden. Won't you come in to wait for her? She should be back soon." Said the woman. She led the ninja into the living room of her small house. It was adorned with treasures of all kinds from the land of water. "My name Is Eria and Terra came to us 5 years ago, when I and my husband Sokka were newlyweds. She was about 12, very small and distraught. We asked her what had happened to her to make her leave her home in the land of fire, but she wouldn't say. All that she said was that she had a fight with her cousin and it broke her heart." Said Eria. "Oh, that's horrible." Said Sakura. "Yes. But she has grown into a fine ninja. She already had mastered several fire jutzu and my husband and I have taught her all the water jutzu we know." Said Eria. "Wow, a master of both fire and water." Said Lee. "She is a very strange girl but very loving and obedient." Said Eria. Then the back door to the cottage slammed and the girl whom Naruto had met at the river walked into the living room. "You!" shouted Naruto as he jumped up from his seat. "What's your problem?" shouted Sakura as she pulled Naruto back down. "That's the girl that I met at the river. "said Naruto. "But that's impossible, Eria just said she was running errands." Said Sakura. "Actually, it's not so impossible. I did meet Naruto at Lake Laogai." Said Terra. "What were you doing their?" asked Eira. "I was practicing my water dragon jutzu." Said Terra. "You know you shouldn't wander that far from the village." Said Eria. "Oh, come on. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself. In fact, why don't I prove it to you? Any of you three want to battle me?" asked Terra looking at the hidden leaf ninja. She looked very confidant, like she knew what the three were capable of. "Sure, I'll take you on." Said Naruto standing up. "Naruto, don't be an idiot, you heard the old woman in the tavern. She's very dangerous!" said Sakura warning him of his stubborn move. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. She may be strong, but I'm stronger still." Said Naruto. "Good, we can have our battle out in the back." said an excited Terra. She led Naruto, Sakura and Lee to a battle field made of dirt and rocks. Lee stood on the outside of the arena with Naruto and Terra standing at either end. "The rules for this match is anything goes. The match continues until you conceive defeat or can no longer continue. Begin!" shouted Lee as he jumped back and awaited the first few blows. "I don't want to blow you away too quick, so I'll let you have the first move." Said Naruto cunningly. "That's sweet, but I'm afraid your outmatched." Said Terra closing her eyes. She then started making hand signs. "What is she doing?" asked Lee observing her hand signs. "Those signs don't do anything. Ocean, wave, bird and… siren?" asked Sakura as Terra made her last sign. "The other signs aren't a part of any jutzu, but the last one, it's the sign of the siren, a mythological but deadly mermaid that uses her voice to entrance sailors and make them sail their way to their death among the sharp coral reefs." Explained Sakura. "What could she be planning?" asked Lee. "I'm afraid, it's not good." Said Eria. "That particular jutzu takes a while for her to use, but she has another talent that your friend may not be able to withstand." Said Eria. Sakura and Lee watched in curiosity as Terra began to reopen her eyes. Chakra began to pour into the areas surrounding her eyes causing the vessels to swell. When her eyes were fully open, Naruto stood in amazement as her once blue eyes were now blood red with the Sharingan symbols surrounding her pupil. "What the…!?" asked Naruto. "Surprised? Well you should be. I'm not an ordinary kunoichi." Said Terra as stood before Naruto. "She wields both the byankugan and sharingan?" asked Lee and Sakura together. "Yes, I wield both. You see, I'm both an Uchiha and a Hyuga. My family is a result of merging both clans." Explained Terra. "But enough with the explanations, let's continue our battle." Said Terra as she reached into her pack and pulled out three kunai. Naruto braced himself for an attack, but just before she was to make contact with Naruto's flesh with her knife, she vanished. "What? Where did she go?" asked Sakura looking the battle field over for Terra. "Looking for me?" asked a voice from above the battle field. Naruto looked up and saw Terra standing on a tree branch. "What are you doing up their?" asked Naruto. "Just warming up." Said Terra and she tried her water dragon jutzu. A clone appeared just a few meters from the tree she was standing in. "Twin water dragon jutzu!" shouted the two Terras. Then, the water in the air started to come together in droplets. Suddenly, the droplets started to gather in the middle of the field. The water grew more and more with every passing moment. The water dragons had been assembled and its attack was aimed at Naruto. He thought quickly and used his shadow clones to take the full blunt of the attack. "Nice diversion, but there's no way you can avoid this with some cheap trick." Said Terra and she folded her hands in the sign of the siren and opened her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to sing. A beautiful and angelic melody filled the air. It penetrated Naruto's thick head and intranced him. He fell to his knees with a blank stare upon his face. Sakura and Lee fell vulnerable to the melody as well. "It's so beautiful." Said Sakura. Lee nodded his head in agreement. Terra stopped singing and Sakura and Lee's head cleared. Naruto still slumped over himself in the middle of the training field. Terra jumped down from the tree branch and walked over to Naruto. She lifted him up by his shirt and said, "You put up a decent fight kid, but it just wasn't good enough." Said Terra. Then, the boy she thought she was holding vanished and a log appeared in its place. "A substitution!" shouted Terra and she turned to see the real Naruto coming at her with his rasengan blazing. She quickly activated her byankusharingan and dodged it. "That was unexpected." Said Terra stopping to catch her breath. She then came at Naruto again, this time, with no ninja weapon. She used her index and forefinger of her right arm to block Naruto's chakra points. Naruto fell to the ground writhing in agony. "What did you do?" asked Naruto in a muffled voice. "I shut off your main chakra points in your arm so you can't use that pesky jutzu again." Said Terra and Naruto conceived defeat, knowing he couldn't move, let along continue to fight. Lee announced that Terra was the winner and he and Sakura helped Naruto to his feet and took him inside the house. Just as they laid him on the couch, Sokka, Eria's husband walked through the front door. "Oh, dear. What happened?" asked Sokka as he observed Naruto lying on the couch completely motionless. "Terra had a little battle with this boy." Said Eria. "Terra, what have we told you about picking fights?" asked Sokka with his arms crossed. "I know, but I wanted to prove to Eria that I'm not a little kid anymore and that I can handle myself." Said Terra in defense. "We can see that, but you should be more careful about flaunting your powers. Your byankusharingan is the most deadly of all ninja kekegenki. Not to mention your siren wail." Said Sokka. "Siren wail?" asked Naruto in a weak voice. "Yes, what was that unusual jutzu you used earlier?" asked Lee. "I guess I do owe you an explanation. My siren wail is something that I developed on my own. It's a special technique that emits chakra waves using my voice. The chakra enters my opponents mind and causes all electrical impulses that control bodily movements to shut down." Said Terra. "Wow, no wonder Lady Tsunade wanted you to come home to take over your clan." Said Sakura. "She wants you to do what?" asked Sokka in astonishment. "Lady Hokage asked us to come here to the land of water to retrieve Terra so she can take over her clan. Her father, the head of the Avalon clan wishes to retire soon and Terra is his only child, so she needs to return to the land of fire immediately so she can assume her title." Explained Sakura. "But Terra is only 17, she can't presume that much responsibility." Said Sokka. "Age doesn't have much to do with it. It's a matter of blood and who can best represent each clan." Said Terra. "I know I must journey back with you. I'll miss my family here in the land of water." Said Terra hugging Sokka and Eria. "I'll never forget what you've taught me." Said Terra between sobs. Naruto was just then coming around and sat up on the couch. 'What happened?" asked Naruto holding his head. "You took a pretty big hit by Terra's siren wail." Said Lee. "Her what?" asked Naruto confused. "She has a remarkable ability to emit chakra waves using her voice. It penetrates her opponents mind and causes the nervous system that is responsible for movement and reflexes to shut down." Explained Lee. Naruto watched as Terra said her last goodbyes to her foster family and she went to pack her bags. "Make sure she gets back alright." Said Eria as she sought the young ninja out. "Oh, we will ma'am" said Sakura. Terra walked out of the house and followed Lee, Sakura and Naruto down a twisting path through the forest. Not long after they exited the thick foliage, the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village came into view. "I haven't seen those gates in over 5 years." Said Terra. "Come on, you have a lot of new friends to meet!" shouted Lee as he took her hand and led her through the golden gates.

By Olivia Wrenn age 17 12-28-08


End file.
